Untitled
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Ku ceritakan padamu sebuah kisah. Cerita ini tak berakhir bahagia. Cerita ini tak berjudul. - Special 100LSFSH Event


Ku ceritakan padamu sebuah kisah. Cerita ini tak berakhir bahagia. Cerita ini tak berjudul.

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Untitled←**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special 100LSFSH Event**

.

Seorang bocah bermata putih berambut panjang tengah berlari diantara rimbunan semak. Dibelakangnya berlari pula sekumpulan pria dewasa berseragam sedang mengejar bocah itu. Sambil berlari bocah itu melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah mencari sesuatu. Sesaat yang dicarinya telah ditemukan, bocah itu segera melompat ke celah batu yang cukup muat untuknya dan bersebunyi disana sambil memeluk erat gumpalan kain yang dibawanya.

Saat mendengar suara langkah itu berubah menjadi keributan yang lain, dengan perlahan ia keluar dari celah batu tersebut. Senyum kemenangan terukir di bibir tipisnya begitu melihat para pria berseragam itu terjebak jaring dan tergantung di udara. Tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama, bocah itu kembali melangkah pulang.

Di puing-puing kediaman yang cukup besar itulah mereka bersembunyi. Kumpulan anak korban perang membagi semua kepedihan mereka disana. Dan disanalah Neji pulang. Memasuki puing itu jauh ke dalam. Saat sampai di sebuah ruangan yang dulunya adalah ruang keluarga, Neji membungkuk. Menggeser karpet dan menarik tuas lalu kembali berjalan ke tempat dimana semua temannya menunggu.

"Bagikan pada yang lain!" ucap Neji sambil meletakkan gumpalan kain yang dibawanya di tengah-tengah mereka.

Lalu seorang bocah berambut pirang menghampiri bungkusan tersebut yang ternyata berisi makanan dan membagikannya pada yang lain.

"Nii-san!" Sesosok gadis bersurai ungu gelap menghampiri Neji lalu memeluknya erat. "Okaeri."

"Tadaima." Balasnya.

"Ne.. Nii-san, mencuri lagi?" tanya gadis itu dan di balas anggukan oleh Neji. "Dari prajurit?" tanyanya lagi. Raut cemat jelas terukir di wajah manisnya.

Neji memindahkan tanganya untuk menepuk kepala adik kesayanganya tersebut. "Tidak Hinata. Aku mencurinya dari rumah besar jauh di pinggir desa." Jelas Neji bohong. Dia tak ingin mengkhawatirkan keluarga satu-satunya ini.

Gadis bernama Hinata itu terseyum. Senyum yang selama ini Neji jadikan penyelamat hidupnya.

"Neji, kau bawa teman?" tanya bocah pirang setelah selesai membagikan makanan.

"Tidak,"

"Lalu dia siapa?"

Neji berbalik dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di hadapanya. Seorang bocah yang mungkin seumuran denganya. Rambut bocah itu hitam sekelam matanya. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan darah yang mengering.

"Siapa kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab bocah itu dengan nada suara begitu datar.

Mendengar itu Neji terkejut. Uchiha bukanlah keluarga kecil, jelas saja dia kenal dengan nama itu. Namun dengan kehadiran Uchiha disini apakah? Tidak. Neji berusaha tidak memikirkan kemungkinan buruk itu.

"Bagaimana bisa sampai sini?"

"Aku menunggumu datang lalu aku mengikutimu masuk."

"Bagaimana bisa tahu aku ada disini?"

"Orang dewasa bilang kalau anak-anak korban perang ada disini."

"Keluargamu?"

Cukup lama waktu yang Sasuke pakai untuk mengeluarkan jawabannya. Hingga suara datarnya kembali terdengar dengan getar yang berbeda. "Mereka..."

Sasuke tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat tubuh hangat yang sama rapuh itu memeluknya. Neji memeluknya dengan airmata membanjiri wajahnya. Tak lama, dirasakan punggungnya yang ringkih dan kedinginan itu kehangatan yang sama. Saat ia menoleh, dapat dilihatnya sosok yang sama rapuh namun lebih kecil darinya itu tengah menangis sesenggukan. Sosok yang tadinya ada di sisi Neji.

Kini ia telah dipeluk oleh dua orang. Ah tidak, bukan hanya mereka. Saat Sasuke pendarkan pandanganya, semua anak di ruangan itu tengah menangis. Melihat itu, Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang memaksa untuk keluar dari matanya. Setetes air mata. Dan beberapa tetes lagi saat sekelebatan ingatan ketika orangtuanya ditebas di depan matanya. Hingga ia tak tahan. Air mata yang ia kira sudah habis saat itu pun kembali mengalir bak anak sungai. Ketegaran yang susah payah ia pupuk pun tak kuasa runtuh.

Mereka menangis. Berbagi air mata dengan yang lain. Berteriak, meraung-raung memanggil ayah dan ibu mereka. Saling memeluk. Menyalurkan kesedihan masing-masing.

"Ke..keluargaku..." guman Sasuke lirih.

"Jangan khawatir. Kita semua adalah keluarga mulai saat ini." Ucap Neji mantap.

Saat itu Sasuke bersumpah, hari itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia menangis.

→**Untitled←**

Mereka menjalani hidup di tengah pengasingan yang keras. Dari waktu ke waktu, mereka banyak kehilangan dan menemukan sesuatu. Mereka semakin dewasa dan kuat meskipun jauh dari usia mereka.

Hingga hari pun berubah menjadi tahun. Mereka, para anak korban perang membuat sebuah pergerakan rahasia untuk menyerang para prajurit penjajah. Mereka mengumpulkan kekuatan dan senjata. Merancang strategi dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk pemberontakan.

Neji adalah pemimpin mereka. Sosok yang sejak awal mereka percaya untuk menjadi pilar dan semangat mereka. Mereka percaya bahwa Neji lah yang pantas memimpin mereka semua. Dan nama kelompok pemberontak itu adalah Taka. Sasuke sendiri yang memberikan nama dan disetujui oleh semua.

Sore itu, di sebuah bukit tak jauh dari puing kediaman Hyuuga – rumah mereka – Neji dan yang lain telah beristirahat dari latihan yang mereka jalani. Beberapa mereka ada yang sedang mengasah pedang dan beberapa pula ada yang sedang berbaring untuk sejenak melepaskan lelah.

Neji yang juga telah selesai berlatih pun berjalan ke pinggir bukit lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari kedatangan Neji pun hanya melirik dan bergeser sedikit untuk memberikan ruang sedikit lebih besar agar Neji dapat duduk.

"Menikmati pemandangan?" tanya Neji.

"Hn."

Percakapan singkat yang kembali diisi oleh keheningan. Mereka sama-sama lelah, jadi tak merasa perlu ada banyak basa-basi. Cukup diam, biarkan angin membelai kulit mereka yang basah oleh keringat.

Hingga suara lembut dan merdu itu sampai ketelinga mereka.

"Nii-san, Sasuke-kun.."

Mereka menengok dan menatap sosok yang sama. Seorang gadis berambut Indigo panjang kini tengah tersenyum memandang mereka. Ia mengulurkan dua gelas minuman di kedua tanganya yang segera disambut oleh Sasuke dan Neji. "Otsukaresama."

"Arigato, Hime." Balas Neji, sedangkan Sasuke hanya membalas dengan gumaman tak jelas.

Hinata mengambil duduk diantara mereka, karena disaat itulah sama-sama bergeser ke arah yang berlawanan sehingga menyisakan ruang di tengah. Lalu keheningan kembali menyeruak. Mereka memang bukanlah trio yang terlalu banyak bicara.

Hingga akhirnya Neji menyingkir dari tempat itu dengan alasan untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Tapi Sasuke tau kalau Neji berbohong. Entah intuisi dari mana tapi Sasuke yakin bahwa Neji sengaja pergi agar dia dan Hinata dapat duduk berdua saja dan dijadikan bahan tontonan gratis dari yang lain. Nanti setelah Hinata pergi, mereka akan mengerubungi Sasuke dan meledeknya habis-habisan. Selalu saja begitu.

Rasa tak nyaman kembali menyerang Hinata tiap kali bersama Sasuke. Entah rasa apa itu, dia juga dia tak mengerti. Dia rasa dia tak membenci Sasuke. Dia sayang Sasuke seperti menyayangi Neji. Tapi setiap kali berdua saja dengan Sasuke, selalu saja jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, dan rasanya sulit untuk bernafas dengan normal. Hanya dengan Sasuke dia bisa merasa tak sesehat ini.

"Hinata.." panggil Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Hinata menengok. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang memandang heran.

"Kau sakit lagi?" tanya Sasuke. Tanganya yang terulur mengambang di udara seperti ingin mengapai Hinata dengan gerakan lambat karena ragu.

Melihat itu Hinata bergeser menjauh. Semakin dekat tangan itu semakin ia mundur. Namun sebuah gerakan tiba-tiba, tangan Sasuke menarik tanganya hingga tubuh Hinata ikut condong ke depan. "Jangan mundur-mundur." Wajah mereka begitu dekat. "Nanti jatuh."

Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu. Secara refleks didorongnya tubuh Sasuke hingga hampir terjungkal lalu ia berlari sambil menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke memandang heran kepergian Hinata. Hingga suara tawa begitu keras terdengar dari balik semak. Sasuke melirik mereka dengan malas, teman-temanya yang suka mengintip.

Si pirang tertawa paling keras menghampiri Sasuke. Ditepuknya bahu Sasuke berusaha bijak tapi raut tertawa masih terpatri di wajahnya. "Selamat datang di komunitas patah hati!"

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dari bahunya. "Berisik Dobe!"

Sasuke berjalan menjauh. "Siapa juga yang patah hati.." omel Sasuke yang terdengar oleh Naruto dan yang lain. Tentu saja omelan Sasuke itu disambut tawa yang lebih besar lainya.

→**Untitled←**

Hinata menunggu dengan perasaan tak tenang. Dia tak paham ada apa, tapi perasaan tak enak ini terasa begitu menyesakkan. Walaupun sudah banyak hal yang ia lakukan untuk mengalihkan perasaan tak enak itu, tapi perasaan itu selalu menjangkitinya seperti virus. Dia juga tak paham, tapi entah kenapa perasaan tak enak itu membuatnya berpikiran yang aneh-aneh pada kakaknya. Neji.

Dia berulang kali berusaha berfikir positif bahkan memanjatkan doa pada kakaknya yang saat ini sedang memimpin pemberontakan di selatan Konoha. Ia rasa dia tak perlu cemas karena ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukan pemberontakan, apalagi di daerah selatan. Seharusnya. Tapi kenapa rasa tak enak ini tak kunjung pergi.

Hingga malam tiba. Suasana berubah mencekam. Hinata dapat mendengar suara petir bersahutan di langit luar sana. Namun hal itu tak diacuhkannya. Barulah saat suara pintu tuas rumah mereka terdengar telah digeser Hinata segera melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju suara tersebut.

Satu per satu ia lihat teman-temanya masuk. Sasuke masuk paling akhir tapi tak ada Neji. Entah kenapa perasaan tak enak itu terasa makin kuat. Walaupun belum ada yang berbicara, walaupun belum ada bukti bahwa perasaan itu benar, Hinata telah menitihkan air mata. Digenggam erat kerah bajunya karena seperti ada rasa sakit disana. Rasa sakit yang terasa dingin.

"Sasuke-kun, Nii-san mana?" tanya Hinata dengan suara amat lirih.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Mengadu pandang pun tidak. Tanganya yang sedang menggenggam pedang pun terlihat bergetar.

Suasana terasa lebih berat saat Hinata melihat Naruto ikut menitihkan airmata. Ketakutanya menguat, namun masih ingin ia sangkal. "Nii-san ada dimana?" tanya Hinata lagi dengan nada lebih tinggi. "Siapa saja tolong jawab aku!" Hinata berteriak frustasi.

Saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Sasuke, airmatanya mengalir lebih deras.

"Maaf Hinata. Maaf.."

→**Untitled←**

Kematian Neji membawa dampak begitu besar pada semuanya, terutama Hinata. Dia menjadi lebih pendiam dan mudah terjangkit penyakit. Mentalnya runtuh setelah penompang hidupnya telah pergi.

Satu-satunya alasan Hinata masih hidup saat ini adalah Sasuke. Seperti menggantikan sosok Neji, Hinata mau menyantap makananya jika ada Sasuke berada disampingnya. Dan sepertinya Sasuke tak merasa keberatan jika ia harus merawat Hinata lebih dulu sebelum pergi memimpin pemberontakan. Ya, Sasuke lah yang menggantikan posisi Neji di kelompok tersebut.

Dua tahun setelah kematian Neji, kelompok yang kini dipimpin oleh Sasuke tubuh menjadi kelompok yang lebih kuat. Mereka kini dijadikan kelompok yang disegani di Konoha. Bukan hanya itu saja, luka setelah kematian Neji sudah mulai memudar. Kini mereka tumbuh menjadi remaja yang kuat. Begitupula dengan Hinata.

Perasaan asing Hinata pada Sasuke telah berubah jadi perasaan suka. Perasaan suka itu kian tumbuh hingga menjadi cinta. Kebersamaan mereka yang mereka lalui membuat Hinata lebih tegar dalam hidup dan melupakan keterpurukanya akan kehilangan Neji.

Seharusnya ini akan berakhir bahagia, hanya saja..

Suatu hari tiba-tiba Sasuke memutuskan untuk berpindah tempat ke utara Kohoha, tempat yang lebih berbahaya daripada tempat mereka sekarang ini. Disanalah perang telah terjadi, dan seharusnya menjadi kesempatan bagus bagi kelompok pemberontak untuk mengambil tanah mereka kembali. Sebuah keputusan besar yang amat berat.

"Apa benar semuanya akan pindah ke utara?" tanya Hinata.

Kini ia sedang duduk di pinggir bukit sedangkan Sasuke sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat Hinata. Mereka menikmati angin malam dan ditemani cahaya bulan.

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Naruto. Dia terlihat begitu semangat hingga tak bisa berhenti bicara.."

"Si bodoh itu.."

Hinata memandang bulan purnama. "Sasuke-kun, bolehkah aku ikut?" tanyanya. "Ba-bagaimanapun aku adalah bagian dari ke-kelompok ini. Dan.."

Hinata bangkit. Berdiri di ujung bukit dengan sinar bulan menyorot langsung padanya. Helaian rambutnya berkibar terbawa permainan angin. Wajahnya merona. Dia benar-benar terlihat begitu cantik malam ini. "Dan.. a-aku ingin dapat terus berada di sisi Sasuke-kun," ucapnya malu-malu. "Sa-Sasuke-kun aku.."

"Diamlah!"

Hinata terkejut. Suara Sasuke begitu keras, terdengar seakan membentak.

"Kau itu merepotkan! Apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku tidak peduli." ucapnya

Sasuke berjalan memunggungi Hinata. "Aku berharap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Lanjutnya.

Hinata menangis sambil memegangi dadanya. Sakit hati pertamanya. Rasanya begitu sakit seperti ada luka lama yang belum kering lalu kembali disiram dengan air laut. Begitu perih. Rasa menyakitkan seperti saat ia kehilangan Neji.

Sejak saat itu Hinata tak pernah bertemu Sasuke kembali.

→**Untitled←**

Kesedihan Hinata begitu dalam. Dulu, saat orangtuanya meninggal, ia masih memiliki Neji sebagai penopang Hidup. Saat Neji pergi, dia masih memiliki Sasuke. Saat Sasuke pergi, dia tak memiliki siapapun lagi. Namun, bukan berarti Hinata menyerah.

Hinata sekali lagi berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukanya, walaupun kali ini dia berusaha seorang diri. Kejadian yang lalu membuatnya lebih tegar dan sabar. Setidaknya terlihat begitu.

Bagaimanapun, masa lalu yang ia lalui sudah terlanjur menggores luka dan trauma. Dia memang terlihat kuat, namun di dalamnya tak begitu, dan tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong. Hinata semakin sering sakit-sakitan. Dia menopang hidup sendiri dalam duka hingga tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi.

Banyak orang yang merasa iba padanya. Termasuk seorang pengusaha kaya yang jatuh hati pada kecantikan dan kebaikanya. Disaat itu, Hinata mencoba pada cinta keduanya.

Semuanya berjalan lancar. Akasuna Sasori sudah melamarnya dan sungguh baik hati mau membiayai pengobatan Hinata walaupun hanya berstatus sepasang kekasih. Dia memperlakukan Hinata dengan begitu terhormat dan baik. Tinggal hitungan minggu mereka akan menikah. Semuanya berjalan baik, setidaknya sebelum dia kembali.

Seperti biasa Hinata datang ke rumah sakit untuk kunjungan rutin. Kata dokter, kondisi tubuhnya membaik dan cukup sehat untuk melangsungkan pernikahan yang akan diadakan 1 minggu lagi. Dengan senyum cerah ia meninggalkan ruang dokter tersebut.

Saat di tikungan lorong rumah sakit, ia bertemu dengan kawan lama.

"Hinata!"

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto berlari menghampiri Hinata. Ia tampak bahagia bertemu dengan Hinata, terlihat dari senyum cerahnya. Dia tak berubah. Hanya saja dia terlihat lebih dewasa dan lebih tampan. Kulitnya semakin coklat, mungkin karena lebih banyak beraktifitas di luar.

"Ya ampun! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kau disini. Kau terlihat lebih cantik. Hum.. dan lebih kurus juga sih. Tapi tak apalah, yang penting cantik. Oh, astaga aku benar-benar rindu padamu. Yang lainya juga sih.. Oh iya, sedang apa disini?"

Hinata terkikik mendengar celotehan Naruto yang begitu panjang itu. "Aku ada kunjungan rutin. Naruto-kun sendiri?"

"Aku sedang menjenguk anggota kelompok yang sakit. Mereka orang baru jadi kau tidak kenal. Kau sakit apa? Tubuhmu itu lemah, jadi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah berusaha."

Pandangan mata Naruto berubah menjadi lebih sendu. "Maafkan aku, meninggalkanmu sendiri.."

"Su-sudahlah!" potong Hinata. "Yang penting aku dan kalian baik-baik saja."

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi lebih kaku.

"A-ano Naruto-kun … di-dia bagaimana?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Dia tau ini salah, tapi entah kenapa hatinya ingin sekali mengetahui bagaimana kabar orang itu.

Naruto terbengong untuk sementara. Mulutnya sesekali terbuka seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tertutup kembali. Dia ingin sekali mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi sebagai rasa sayangnya kepada kedua sahabatnya tersebut, ia urungkan kembali. "Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto pada akhirnya.

"O-oh.. syukurlah.." Hinata menghela nafas lega mendengar itu.

Rasa lega itu tak terasa lama sampai ia mendengar sebuah suara yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Dobe, ayo pergi!"

Hinata terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Naruto berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke baru saja tiba dan hendak menghampirinya. Tapi langkah pemuda itu berhenti saat melihat siapa sosok yang berada di depan sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke-ku…n.."

Naruto segera menangkap tubuh Hinata yang terjatuh. Wajah Hinata begitu pucat, dan dia pingsan saat itu juga. Naruto begitu panik, sedangkan Sasuke.. dia tak bergerak seinchi pun dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya kaku dan wajahnya penuh dengan berbagai ekspresi yang tak terbilang itu apa.

→**Untitled←**

"Saya mohon maaf karena telah merepotkan anda," ucap seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah yang saat ini duduk di samping Hinata yang sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Naruto. Ia sedang berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang. Ingin mendekat namun merasa segan akan sosok yang di sebelah Hinata tersebut.

Akasuna Sasori, sosok yang kini di samping Hinata tersebut membelai rambut wanita itu penuh rasa sayang. "Sudah ku bilang bahwa kau tak perlu pergi ke rumah sakit sendiri. Setidaknya biarkan aku menjamin kesehatanmu sampai pernikahan kita berlangsung." Jelas Sasori yang sudah pasti menghadiahi sebuat kejutan pada Naruto dan pada sosok yang sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandanganya pada jendela tersebut.

"Kalian akan menikah?" tanya Naruto penuh rasa ingin tahu. Kabar ini sungguh mengejutkan untuknya.

"Iya. Satu minggu lagi." Jelas Sasori

"O-oh be-begitu.."

Hinata diam saja mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu. Matanya memandang langit langit kamar dengan tatapan hampa. Sesekali ia melirik pada sosok yang begitu jauh berdiri darinya, bersandar pada tembok dan menghadap jendela seolah tak peduli pada apa yang terjadi di ruangan itu. Seolah tak peduli padanya.

Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis, tapi ia tak bisa. Tidak di depan dia ataupun calon suaminya. Disinilah dimana Hinata merasa begitu dicoba setelah sekian kalinya.

Setelah tidak mendengar percakapan apapun dari Naruto maupun si pria berambut merah tersebut, Sasuke akhirnya menoleh dan melangkah mendekat. Menarik Naruto dan membawanya keluar secara paksa. "Ayo pergi! Kita masih punya urusan!"

Naruto menurut walaupun terlihat tidak rela. Dia diam dan mulai berkomentar saat sudah cukup jauh dari ruangan yang mereka tinggalkan. "Sasuke, dia kan.."

"Aku tau!" potong Sasuke cepat.

Sementara itu di dalam sana Sasori memberikan senyum pengertian pada Hinata yang sedari tadi tak mengerluarkan sepatah katapun. Berusaha maklum, Sasori bangkit dan mencium kening Hinata.

"Aku mohon maaf tidak bisa menemanimu terlalu lama. Masih banyak yang harus aku urus sebelum pernikahan kita." Setelah itu ia berjalan menjauh. "Cepat sembuh ya," ucapnya diselingi senyum manis sebelum menutup pintu.

Hinata menutupi wajahnya saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Baru kali ini dia marasa benci pada dirinya sendiri. Berdosa begitu ternyata ia sadar bahwa dia masih mengharapkan orang lain padahal sebentar lagi ada kebahagiian lain yang akan menyambutnya.

Dan airmata yang sedari tadi ia tahan pun tumpah juga.

→**Untitled←**

Rapat pertemuan Taka berlangsung alot karena sedari tadi ketua mereka tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Naruto sebagai wakil ketua sekaligus seorang sahabat Sasuke pun menghampirinya, untuk sekedar mengingatkan bahwa rapat masih berlangsung.

Namun, belum sempat ia menegur Sasuke, pria itu sudah kembali bersuara. "Persiapkan diri kalian. Aku ingin tiga hari lagi kelompok Akasuna sudah runtuh dan pemimpinya mati."

Sebuah pengujaran yang begitu mengejutkan telah dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Naruto terutama.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut. "Apa kau yakin?"

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya. "Mereka akan melakukan transaksi pada hari itu. Saat yang pas untuk melakukan pemberontakan ketika kegiatan busuk mereka tertangkap basah." Ujarnya lalu dengan tenang meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Jika bisa, Naruto ingin sekali bisa membaca jalan pikiran Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa dia akan melakukan pemberontakan pada kelompok Akasuna dan membunuh ketuanya. Bukankah Sasuke tau bahwa pemimpin kelompok itu adalah calon suami Hinata, sosok yang Naruto yakin berharga bagi Sasuke, walaupun entah apakah masih.

Sore harinya Naruto kembali berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Dia ingin sekali melihat keadaan Hinata, atau syukur-syukur dapat menghiburnya. Jujur dia sangat tidak setuju pada keputusan Sasuke. Dia tak tega merengut kebahagiaan sahabatnya setelah semua kepedihan yang ia peroleh, saat akhirnya ada kesempatan dimana ia bisa hidup normal, gadis biasa, dan memiliki keluarga.

"Ne.. Hinata, apakah kau mencintai Akasuna itu?" tanya Naruto di sela percakapan mereka.

Hinata menundukan wajahnya dan bisa ia lihat ada rona di pipinya. "A-aku mencintainya, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata. "Dia sangat baik dan memperlakukanku begitu lembut."

"O-ooh.." balas Naruto dengan nada kikuk. Dengan jawaban Hinata yang seperti ini malah membuatnya semakin tak tau harus memilih keputusan yang mana.

Satu hari sebelum penyerangan, Naruto kembali menjenguk Hinata. Ia menyelinap pada malam hari sambil membawa ebi senbei – cemilan kesukaan Hinata. Kedatanganya disambut suka cita oleh Hinata.

Pembicaraan saat itu kembali di dominasi oleh Naruto yang asik mengisahkan perjuangan heroiknya. Hinata tersenyum, sesekali tertawa. Jujur ia rasakan bahwa ia amat rindu pada kehidupanya yang dulu.

Cerita Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat melihat darah menetes dari hidung Hinata dan menodai selimut putih yang ia pakai di pangkuanya. Naruto panik sedangkan Hinata tetap tersenyum dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Namun, jangankan baik. Tak lama setelah ia mengucapkan itu, kesadaranya pun terengut.

→**Untitled←**

Naruto menggebrak pintu dan dengan tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri Sasuke yang berada di tengah kerumunan para pemberontak. Mereka berkumpul untuk bersiap-siap pada penyerangan transaksi penjualan senjata malam ini.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" panggil Naruto.

Sasuke menengok. "Dari mana saja seharian ini? Seharusnya kau bersiap-siap ka.."

"Ku mohon hentikan penyerangan malam ini!" potong Naruto yang disambut tanda tanya pada yang lain.

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

"Hinata saat ini sedang koma. Dia membutuhkan si Akasuna itu!"

Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Ia terkejut tentu saja, namun segera ia kendalikan kembali emosinya. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Apa katamu!" bentak Naruto. Sambil menahan amarah dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke. Tanganya terkepal kuat, bermaksud untuk mengurangi rasa geramnya. "Dia Hinata. Teman kita. Orang yang bersama dengan kita sejak masa menyakitkan dulu."

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang cuek membuat Naruto semakin geram. Dincengkramnya kerah baju Sasuke dengan harapan mendapatkan perhatian dari pria ini. "Kau dengar kan? Jangan seolah tidak peduli!"

"Urusan Hinata tidak ada hubungannya dengan misi ini." Ditepisnya cengkraman Naruto. "Transaksi itu tidak akan berhenti meski dia sedang sekarat sekalipun."

Sasuke pun berbalik menatap naruto penuh tuntut. Namun tak disangkanya ketika Naruto jatuh bersimpuh bahkan bersujud di dekat kakinya.

"Ini permohonanku yang pertama dan terakhir sebagai seorang wakil dari Taka. Tolong, hentikan pemberontakan malam ini. Demi Fala… ah bukan, demi Neji!"

Suasana ruang pertemuan berubah gaduh. Nama Neji yang disebut oleh Naruto rupanya memunculkan beberapa bisik-bisik dari masing-masing peserta pertemuan. Beberapa dari mereka memang mengetahui siapa Hinata yang Sasuke dan Naruto sebutkan, sebagian besar dari mereka adalah sama-sama berasal dari anak korban perang dari puing kediaman Hyuuga. Namun jelas seluruh dari mereka jelas tau mengenai Neji.

Sasuke memandang sekitar. Nama Neji jelas menjadi faktor berubahnya suasana disini. Lalu entah sejak kapan satu per satu dari mereka ikut berlutut padanya.

"Anggap saja ini permintaan maaf kita saat kita tinggalkan ia sendirian dulu."

"Dan sebagai balasan rasa terimakasih padanya, pada Neji."

"Dia adalah adik perempuan Neji yang amat disayanginya. Seandainya Neji ada disini, dia.."

Satu per satu dari mereka pun ikut mencoba untuk mengubah pemikiran Sasuke. Mereka sengaja terus menungkit Neji agar Sasuke semakin terpojok.

"Kalian sendiri tau resiko apa yang akan terjadi jika transaksi itu kita hentikan."

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Semua diam seolah berfikir. Hingga Naruto mengangkat kepala dan kembali bersuara. "Transaksi itu mungkin saja ditunda."

"Mungkin?"

"Bu-bukankah seharusnya Akasuna itu ada di rumah sakit sekarang? Be… berarti transaksinya ditunda kan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Kepalanya terasa pening atas kenaifan dan sifat keras kepala anggota-anggotanya.

"Terserah!" ucapnya yang disambut senyum lega dari yang lain.

→**Untitled←**

Malamnya Naruto kembali mengendap-endap menuju kamar dimana Hinata di rawat secara itensif. Dia hanya menunggu di luar, mengintip dari jendela kaca yang memang disiapkan kusus di ruangan tersebut. Ditatapnya sosok itu lekat-lekat. Sosok yang siang tadi ia tinggalkan masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Tertidur dan disambungkan dengan beberapa selang penopang hidup.

Sudah berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan untuk menunggu, ia tidak tau. Dari matanya yang terasa semakin berat, dia tau bahwa malam semakin larut. Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok tak jauh dari jendela kaca. Tubuhnya terasa amat lelah karena tidak tidur sejak menjenguk Hinata kemarin.

"Aku harap, semuanya akan baik-baik saja… mungkin…" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Suasana hening membuat kelopak matanya kian berat. Hampir saja ia tertidur jika tidak ada seseorang yang berlari menuju arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Naruto mengenal orang itu.

"Naruto! Sasuke… gawat, Sasuke.."

"Ada apa?"

"Sasuke menghilang, dan pedangnya tidak ada!" orang itu mengambil jeda sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "Yang lain mulai berspekulasi bahwa Sasuke datang ke tempat transaksi itu seorang diri."

"Apa!"

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?"

Naruto berputar, menjambak rambutnya, menghentak-hentakan kakinya seolah dapat membantunya untuk berfikir. Tunggu, seharusnya transaksi itu ditunda kan? Satu pemikiran itu membuat Naruto tersadar bahwa sosok Akasuna Sasori yang seharusnya berada disini pun tak ada. Hal itu membuktikan bahwa transaksi tetap dilanjutkan

Keadaan yang tiba-tiba terasa kacau seperti ini membuatnya merasa amat pening, apalagi ia sama sekali belum mencicipi sesuatu yang bernama istirahat. Lagipula ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melakukan tindakan yang amat ceroboh. Datang ke teritori musuh sendirian, sama saja percoban bunuh diri.

"Temeeeee!"

→**Untitled←**

Sasori tersenyum puas sambil menghitung uang di dalam ruangan kerjanya. Setelah selesai menghitung diberikan koper berisi uang tersebut kepada salah satu anak buahnya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju jendela. Menonton kegiatan transaksi senjata yang tentu saja menyenangkan hatinya.

Tak lama senyum itu memudar saat berasakan benda dingin menempel pada tengkuknya. Ditengokan sedikit wajahnya dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke sedang menghunuskan pedang padanya.

"Hentikan transaksi ini jika tak ingin ku tebas." Ancam Sasuke dengan nada begitu rendah.

Bukanya takut, Sasori malah menyeringai. "Oh.. Rupanya kau bisa menebas calon suami dari temanmu yang sedang koma tanpa keraguan heh? Sungguh Uchiha Sasuke, ketua Taka yang kami takuti."

"Melakukan transaksi kriminal meski pada saat calon istrinya sedang koma. Sungguh Akasuna Sasori, anggota Akatsuki busuk yang pantas mati."

Sasori tertawa membuat Sasuke mengernyit. Namun dengan segera ia paham situasinya bahwa di belakang tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi oleh anak buah Sasori yang juga menghunuskan pedang kepadanya.

"Kita lihat, siapa yang lebih pantas mati." Ujar Sasori yang rupanya berhasil melarikan diri Saat Sasuke sedang lengah.

Sasuke melawan anak buah Sasori dengan susah payah. Bukan karena mereka hebat hingga bisa menandinginya, namun jumlah yang terlalu banyak membuatnya amat kualahan. Bagaikan tidak ada habisnya. Ketika ia berhasil menumbangkan 1-2 orang, tak lama masuk kembali 4-5 orang hingga membuatnya semakin tersudut.

Tapi bukan berarti ia akan menyerah. Pengalaman bertahun-tahun telah mengajarkan padanya bagaimana cara bertarung. Pelan namun pasti, langkah demi langkah dipijakanya menuju pintu dimana Sasori menghilang.

Jika ada celah untuknya, maka ia berlari. Menyusuri lorong-lorong demi mencari pria berambut merah tersebut. Sesekali di tikungan langkahnya harus terhenti tatlaka anggota Akasuna lain menghalangi jalanya.

Satu dua sayatan pedang diterima di tubuhnya. Biru kulitnya akibat menerima pukulan. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia tetap melangkah, menebas, dan mencari Sasori.

Hingga kakinya melangkah ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Tempat yang ia lihat sebagai ruangan transaksi itu terlangsung. Disana pula ia menemukan Sasori. Tanpa ragu ia berlari kesana, sambil mengangkat pedang. Bisa ia lihat Sasori berbalik, wajahnya terlihat terkejut.

Tidak.. wajah itu justru terlihat senang...

Saat itu ia mendengar suara nyaring menggaung diruangan tersebut dan terasa ada benda panas menembus betis kirinya. Seketika ia jatuh tersungkur. Pedang yang digengamnya pun lepas dan terseret jauh darinya. Sasuke berusaha bangkit, namun rasa sakit di kakinya seakan membuat seluruh tubuhnya nyeri. Saat ia intip, kakinya tak berhentinya mengeluarkan darah.

Diarahkan pandanganya ke seluruh penjuru. Matanya berbelalak, keringat menetes dari pelipisnya ketika ia lihat seseorang, ah bukan beberapa orang sedang menggenggam benda berbentuk seperti pipa panjang. Salah satunya masih berasap.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.. bukankah kau sendiri tau transaksi apa yang ada disini hah!" hardik Sasori dengan nada meremehkan. Sasuke pusatkan pandanganya yang buram akibat rasa sakit kepada pria berambut merah tersebut. "Senjata api!" lanjut Sasori sebelum akhirnya tertawa menjijikkan lagi.

Tak mengindahkan ucapan Sasori dan berusaha melupakan rasa sakit yang ia rasa. Ia menggeliat, mencoba untuk mencapai pedangnya. Tanganya terulur berusaha menggapai, hampir sampai jika saja tidak ada sepatu kotor yang menginjak tanganya.

"Arrgghh!" Sasuke berteriak ketika kaki itu tak sekedar menginjak tanganya, ditekan seperti sedang mematikan puntung rokok.

Di tengah ruangan Sasori tersenyum melihat adegan tersebut. Memberi tepuk tangan seolah ekspresi menderita Sasuke adalah hiburan terbaik yang pernah ia lihat.

"Saat ini aku berpikir.." ucap Sasori. Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke yang tersungkur di lantai dengan kaki yang masih belum berhenti mengeluarkan darah dan tangan yang masih diinjak. "Alasan apa yang harus ku berikan pada Hinata, saat ia mengetahui salah satu teman masa lalunya telah mati?"

Melihat Sasuke yang memberikan tatapan tajam kearahnya, membuat Sasori makin senang. "Sebenarnya aku ingin berteman dengamu. Dengan menikahi Hinata, adik dari Neji si mantan pemimpin kelompok Taka dapat merukunkan kita berdua." Ekspresi wajahnya berubah masam."Sayangnya dokter berkata umurnya tidak lama lagi. Padahal aku ingin tetap bersahabat dengan kelompok Taka."

Sasuke mendecih, namun menyeringai. "Jadi kau menggunakan dia untuk mendapatkan Taka di pihakmu?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya." Jawab Sasori. "Cinta dari seorang pemilik kepada bonekanya."

Mendengar jawaban Sasori membuat Sasuke tertawa. Tawa Sasuke jelas membuat Sasori bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa memanggilmu brengsek karena aku juga sama." Ia terawa lagi. "Hendak membunuh calon suami dari wanita yang sedang berjuang hidup di ranjang rumahsakit. Heh, aku brengsek."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kita berteman."

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Sasuke. Sasori tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia memerintahkan anak buahnya yang menginjak tangan Sasuke untuk segera menyingkir. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk segera mengambil pedangnya dan dihunuskan ke atas, ke perut Sasori. "Kita awali pertemanan kita, di Neraka!"

Sasori terkejut tentu saja. Begitu pula saat Sasuke menarik pedangnya membuat darah mengalir deras dari perut Sasori. Ia melangkah mundur sambil memegang perutnya, berharap darah dapat berhenti mengalir disana.

Melihat Sasori terluka, anak buahnya langsung kembali berdatangan dan melindungi Sasori. Mereka kembali mengarahkan pedangnya pada Sasuke. Saat salah satu dari mereka mencoba mengayunkan pedang, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan yang tertutup itu terbanting.

"Temeeee!" Naruto, sosok yang membuka paksa pintu tersebut menampakkan diri beserta kawanannya. Mereka berlari, menerjang masuk, menebas siapa saja yang berani menghalangi jalan mereka.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke lebih dahulu, dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Sasuke menerima bantuan Naruto dan berdiri susah payah.

"Hati-hati, mereka menggunakan senjata api." Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Baik aku mengerti." Balas Naruto. Ia merasa prihatin pada keadaan Sasuke yang tak bisa dikatakan baik. Bahasa tubuh Sasuke yang seolah ingin menjauh darinya pun mengundang pertanyaan darinya. "Kau mau apa?"

"Mengejar Akasuna." Jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menjauh dengan dibantu pedangnya yang ia gunakan sebagai tongkat. Walaupun tertatih-tatih, meski harus menyeret kakinya, ia ingin segera mendapatkan Sasori. Dan kali ini Naruto tak ingin menghalanginya.

Sasuke mengikuti jejak darah yang ditinggalkan Sasori. Hingga ia kembali berjalan menuju ruangan pertama ia menyergap Sasori. Disana ia melihat Sasori sedang terburu2 membereskan koper uang miliknya dan hendak melarikan diri.

Sasori terkejut bahwa Sasuke kembali mengejarnya. Rasa takut membuatnya terpojok. Sasuke melangkah perlahan ke dalam. Diliriknya pakaian Sasori yang ternoda darah. Rasa kesal karena tidak menusuk perut Sasori lebih dalam mengganggu pikiranya.

"Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, aku tidak akan menebasmu jika kau hentikan transaksi itu. Jadi kau bisa menemani calon istri berpenyakitanmu itu di rumah sakit." ujar Sasuke. "Dan sudah kukatakan, aku mau menjadi temanmu, jadi tak perlu lah melarikan diri."

Sasori jatuh terduduk tatkala punggungnya telah merasakan dinginnya dinding ruangan tersebut. Matanya basah dan bayangan kematian menghantuinya.

"Sampai nanti di neraka.." Sasuke menyeringai. "...kawan." dan satu tebasan tepat di leher Sasori membuat kepala itu jatuh lepas dari tempatnya.

→**Untitled←**

Walaupun masih dalam keadaan babak belur Naruto dan yang lain kembali datang ke rumah sakit. Tak disangka oleh mereka keadaan kamar Hinata berubah ramai. Terlihat para dokter sedang panik dan berkali-kali melakukan penyuntikan. Hingga salah satu dokter keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menghampiri mereka."

"Apa kalian adalah keluarga pasien?"

"Ya. Kami adalah keluarganya dok."

"Kalau begitu, siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?"

Semuanya terdiam, hingga Naruto kembali bersuara. "Saya dok!" ucapnya yang disambut keheranan dari yang lain.

"Mari ikut saya ke dalam." Ajak si dokter.

Di dalam suasana ruangan terasa berbeda. Selang-selang penopang hidup Hinata telah dilepas. Dokter telah memberitahukan situasinya pada Naruto saat mengantarkanta ke dalam lalu meninggalkan mereka berudua.

"Sa-sasuke..." sapa Hinata. Nada suaranya terdengar amat lemah.

"Maaf Hinata, ini aku.. Naruto." Jawab Naruto ragu.

Dapat Naruto lihat Hinata tersenyum sedih. "Sasuke tak ingin melihatku ya?"

"Bukan begitu." Bantah Naruto. "Dia terluka parah dan sedang diobati." Lanjutnya setengah dusta.

"Apa.. dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata. Nada lemahnya terdengar khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Walaupun terluka, dia masih sehat."

Hening sesaat hingga Hinata kembali mengangkat suaranya. "Naruto.." panggil Hinata.

"Ya.."

Hinata mengulurkan tangan kurusnya dan segera disambut oleh Naruto. "Tolong jaga Sasuke."

"Tentu saja." diremasnya tangan Hinata lembut. Tangan yang amat dingin.

Hinata tersenyum lega. Hal itu membuat mata Naruto memburam seakan airmata itu memaksa untuk dikeluarkan.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto lemah. Hinata memalingkan pandanganya dari langit-langit kamar menuju wajah Naruto. "Sasuke.. dia bukanya tak peduli padamu. Dia meninggalkanmu karena ingin kau bahagia. Dia sebenarnya... benar-benar.. mencintaimu."

Senyum Hinata melebar. Ia mengangguk lemah, dan setetes airmata mengalir dari iris lavendernya. "Iya. Aku tau."

Dipandanginya kambali langit-langit kamar. Perlahan ditutup matanya yang sedari tadi terasa begitu berat. "Tolong sampaikan maafku padanya."

"Pasti."

"Terima.." ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "..kasih." dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

→**Untitled←**

Sasuke meraba tanah di pinggir bukit yang tak jauh dari puing-puing kediaman Hyuuga. Tempat favoritnya dahulu kala saat bersama Neji dan Hinata. Berada disini membuat ingatan-ingatan masalalu kembali mampir di pikiranya. Saat mereka berlatih bersama. Saat menikmati angin bersama. Saat melihat kembang api yang dibuat oleh Neji. Saat menghibur Hinata yang kehilangan Neji. Dan saat ia meninggalkan Hinata.

Rasa penyesalan kembali menghantuinya atas keputusanya yang dulu. Beberapa tahun yang lalu ia pernah bersumpah pada Neji bahwa ia akan membuat Hinata. Beberapa tahun berikutnya di tempat ini ia malah berjanji pada Naruto untuk meninggalkan Hinata demi kebahagiaanya.

Ya.. pada saat itu ia dan Naruto berada disini.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini Sasuke?"

"Tidak pernah seyakin ini." Jawabnya.

"Bukankah kau mencintai Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Bukankah kau ingin membahagiakan dia?"

Sasuke tersenyum sedih. "Dia tidak akan bahagia jika bersamaku, Naruto. Mustahil bagi seorang pembunuh sepertiku bisa membahagiakan dia." Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk celana panjangnya yang kotor. "Aku hanya ingin ia menikahi pria biasa, memiliki anak-anak yang manis, dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga normal."

Naruto melongo, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sedangkan denganku, seorang pembunuh yang tak bisa selalu berada disisinya. Bahkan aku bisa mati kapan saja. Tak memiliki uang cukup. Bagaimana bisa aku membahagiakanya?" lanjutnya dengan nada sinis.

"Jadi kau akan membahagiakanya dengan cara ini?"

"Tidak ada cara lain. Aku ingin ia bahagia, hanya itu."

Naruto menghela nafas. "Jika itu memang keputusanmu, aku ikut."

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya ketika teringat ucapanya pada Naruto untuk membuat Hinata bahagia. Apanya yang bahagia, ia justru membuat Hinata lebih menderita. Ia justru tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk merasakan hidup normal. Ia justru membunuh seseorang yang ingin membahagiakan Hinata walaupun palsu.

"Aaaaaarrrgghh!"

→**Fin←**

Hahahaha Jelek?Kepanjangan? Gantung? Maksa?

Anne minta maaf karena mempersembahkan fic jelek nan galau hasil eksperimen untuk event yang harusnya berbahagia ini. Omelin Anne jg gpp. Flame juga gpp.

Merasa familiar? Bisa di cek di anime Gintama eps 86-87. Inspirasi Anne ada dari sana. Siapin tisu juga yah, berkali2 anne setel, tetep aja nangis.

Tadinya Anne mau buat yang lebih focus ke arah love story nya aja, tapi pas diketik ternyata.. ternyata.. ternyata.. malah lebih ke background cerita, dan jadi berasa kompleks banget. Pengen di sederhanain tapi.. tapi.. tapi…

Mungkin ini agak keluar dari tema, tapi Anne suka sama cinta nya Sasu disini. Kalo reader gak berasa, itu berarti salah Anne. Tp coba cek eps itu deh. Semoga aja reader-sama ngerti apa yang mau Anne sampaikan disini.


End file.
